Otra Manera: El Club de las Babosas
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Se supone que en el episodio original vimos que Eli dijo "Soy un lanzador, no un bailarín" Pues, ¿se imaginan si en realidad la historia hubiese tomado otro rumbo? Que tal... ¿Un mismo bailarín? Esta otra manera más divertida del episodio número 9.


Otra Manera: El Club de las babosas

Kord y Eli habían acordado hacer un duelo amistoso por la mañana, y así fue, claro, incluyendo a Trixie en una mínima parte. Los dos a decir verdad eran excelentes lanzadores, aunque más lo demostraba era Eli. A fin y a cabo, él terminó ganando. Mientras ayudaba al troll a levantarse, oyeron algunas quejas por parte del rastreador de su equipo.

_-¡Solo un poco más! ¡Ahhh!_- al parecer el topoide no podía guardar tanto equipaje. La Banda se acercó al rastreador caído.

-Pronto, dime para qué tanto equipaje- dijo Eli sacándolo de los "escombros"

-Aaaa, ¡sí!, es una buena pregunta- se levantó con todo optimismo y dijo-: permítanme preguntarles a todos, ¿Están cansados de pasar horas con tediosos duelos?- lo dijo con un deje de dramatismo y exageración.

-Ehh, no- respondió Eli extrañado- es lo mejor de ser un lanzador de babosas.

-Sí, cuando ganas los combates- respondió Kord un poco resentido aún.

-Jum, ¿Otros lanzadores te hacen morder el polvo?- continuó Pronto.

-Bueno…-dijo el mecánico pensativo.

-Jamás me molestó- interrumpió Eli mientras Kord lo miró enojado.

-Claro que sí- dijo Pronto para evitar romper su orgullo- y por eso yo pagué para que todos pasemos un fin de semana lujoso en "El Club de las Babosas"- las babosas empezaron a celebrar aunque Eli no sabía el motivo.

-¿Y eso es…?- preguntó el susodicho. Todos lo miraron.

-¡¿No sabes qué es?!- exclamaron alterados.

-Amigo, es el mejor club de baile de todo Bajoterra- respondió Kord con ilusión en sus ojos- todos hablan de aquello, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?

-Emm…- Eli necesitaba inventar algo, de todas formas, sus amigos no sabían de dónde venía- es que, papá no me dejó salir mucho lejos de casa y bueno, no hubo alguien que me contara.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó apenado el troll.

-Oh, no, descuida.

-Bueno…-dijo Trixie- ahora que sabes que es, ¿Por qué no vamos a pasar un fin de semana ahí?

-Yo digo que es una buena idea- se entusiasmó Kord.

-Sí, y así Pronto mostrará sus habilidades especiales en el baile.

-Como tú digas, Pronto… por cierto, ¿Cuánto nos costó esto?- Kord giró a ver al topoide, pero este ya no se encontraba- ¿Pronto?- lo vieron irse de puntillas directo a los árboles.

-¿Pronto cuánto gastaste?- preguntó Trixie conservando su paciencia.

-Emm, eso no es nada importante ¿cierto?, de todas formas vamos a divertirnos ¿No?

-Dinos cuánto costó, Pronto- ordenó Eli severamente.

-¿Sabían que el club es más grande que nuestro terreno de práctica?

-Pronto- la mirada de todos lo hicieron confesar.

-Casi todo nuestro oro- se encogió esperando la reacción.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pronto!

-Oh, topoide, yo te mato, necesitaba ese oro para comprar algunas cosas- Trixie lo cogió desprevenido y empezó a amenazarlo, mientras Kord ya tenía el puño listo.

-Pronto, tenías que consultarnos primero antes de gastar el oro, sabes muy bien cuánto costó conseguirlo.

-A oportunidades de vacaciones como esas no podemos decirles que no- se excusó.

-Bueno - dijo Eli mirando a sus otros dos amigos, que se tranquilizaron-creo que no nos queda otra opción ¿Vamos?- todos asintieron. Eli y Trixie se adelantaron mientras Kord por última vez amenazaba al topoide.

-Más te vale que sea un divertido fin de semana, topo.

-Oh, amigo troll, claro que lo será- el rastreador miró a ambos adolescentes que se estaban subiendo en las mecas- ¿no querrás perderte las prácticas de Eli y Trixie, verdad?

-¿Qué hablas?- Kord los miró y comprendió- Ohh, pero que genial idea. Tenemos que irnos ya- y lo llevó a rastras hacia su meca.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Muy bien, amigos míos, Pronto los ha guiado hacia el famoso "Club de las babosas"- todos bajaron sorprendidos de sus mecas.

-Wow, hace años que no venía aquí- comentó Trixie presenciando todo y sacando su cámara- grabar no sería mala idea.

-Esto es maravilloso. No puedo creer que no supiera de esto- dijo Eli más sorprendido que todos.

-Sí, y aún falta lo mejor- Kord miró a Pronto con complicidad.

-Muy bien, al parecer todos están aquí- habló el que al parecer era el dueño del lugar.

-Yo lo conozco- susurró Trixie a Kord- claro, luché con él en el torneo.

-Bueno, luego de hacerle una remodelación a este lugar, hemos tomado la decisión de que cada mes se enseñará un nuevo ritmo de baile y, el de este será… ¡Salsa!- todos se quedaron callados aunque Kord y Pronto soltaron unas risillas- para eso se necesitarán parejas. Muy bien, veamos- señaló a algunos lanzadores desconocidos para Eli y para sus amigos, pero al parecer ninguno mostró quejas, hasta que…- bueno, dos adolescentes, un troll y un topoide, bien…- se quedó pensativo- Ustedes dos- señaló a Kord y Pronto- bailarán juntos; y ustedes dos serán pareja- todos se quedaron atónitos, principalmente Eli y Trixie quienes se habían sonrojado.

-No pienso bailar con este apestoso troll- reclamó Pronto desconcertado.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, topoide, que a mí tampoco me agrada el hecho de bailar contigo.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo el instructor mejor conocido como el rey de las lanzadoras- cálmense, vamos al salón a practicar, no tenemos toda la semana- y así todos siguieron al instructor.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

El día pasó más lento y cansado de lo que pensaban que lo sería. La salsa para algunos era pan comido, mientras para otros, como la banda en general, era la peor pesadilla. Kord y Pronto apenas podían entablar un buen baile sino fuese por las peleas a cada rato por las pisadas que se daban.

-¡Es para la izquierda!- reclamó Pronto.

-¿Tú izquierda o mi izquierda? ¡Auch! Deja de pisarme…

-Tú muévete bien si no quieres que te pise, ¡ay! ¡Oye!

Y siguieron quejándose por lo menos media hora, hasta que cayeron un poco rendidos pero consiguieron el ritmo, o cerca. Por otro lado, Eli y Trixie no dominaban muy bien la salsa, principalmente Eli quien vivía con el miedo de que su amiga se cayera o le pasara algo en los momentos más movidos o de alzadas.

-¡Cuidado!- la cogió justo a tiempo antes de que esta cayera- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, un poco mareada- contestó Trixie.

-Ustedes dos necesitan mucha práctica, principalmente tú, Shane, tienes que tener más confianza en que lo lograrás.

-Lo intentaré- dijo Eli con optimismo.

-Muy bien, clase, necesitarán más práctica, pero por el momento es mejor que vayan a descansar.

Todos, cansados, cogieron sus pertenencias y algunas toallas y salieron del salón directamente a sus dormitorios. Eli y Trixie estaban a punto de irse hasta que vieron que Kord y Pronto se acercaban.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- preguntó Trixie sacando algún tema.

-Me iría mejor sino me tocara bailar con este gigantesco troll que no sabe ningún paso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de tus "habilidades especiales para el baile"? Porque yo no vi nada a excepción de pisadas y tropiezos- el topoide no dijo nada y siguió caminando- a ustedes dos creo que les importó más su cercanía que el baile.

-¿Q-Q-u-é d-d-i-ces, Kord?- preguntaron ambos lanzadores sonrojados.

-Yo nada, solo déjenme recordarles los roces de miradas en más de una ocasión.

-Además de las caídas "accidentales" que sufrieron- se unió Pronto.

-Solo fueron…accidentes- dijo Eli completamente sonrojado.

-Como tú digas, Eli.- dijeron Kord y Pronto sarcásticamente.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y sin más que esperar, cada uno se metió en una cama. Apagaron las luces y cada uno se sumió en los brazos de Morfeo. Eli pensando que de verdad ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

La mañana llegó tan pronto que ni siquiera supieron si habían dormido horas o solo minutos; aun así, se levantaron. Vieron que de las cuatro camas que había, dos estaban vacías y completamente arregladas. No había alguna nota ni nada que indicara dónde estaban, pero al ver ambas mecas no se preocuparon mucho.

-¿A dónde se habrán ido?- preguntó Pronto caminando junto a Kord al bar.

-No lo sé, pero de seguro no muy lejos- dijo Kord- mira…-cogió al topoide y lo escondió por la pared.

Al lado, de lo que se suponía era la entrada al salón de baile, se veía a dos personas practicando. Abrieron con suma cautela y se sorprendieron al verlos: Eli y Trixie bailando pero tan concentrados el uno al otro, sin quitar sus sonrisas.

-_Jajaja, cuidado me haces caer-_decía Trixie mientras reía cuando Eli la alzaba.

_-¿Lo he hecho antes?_

_-No, pero quien sabe. Oye no, jajajaja-_vieron como Eli le daba vueltas a Trixie mientras ella trataba de zafarse, pero se reía aún más.

Ambos rieron un poco aunque a su vez vieron extrañados la escena. Pensando dejarlos solos, se dirigían hacia el bar, hasta que…

-Vaya, parece que están ansiosos de practicar. Bien, vengan todos- dijo el rey de las lanzadoras mientras entraba. Kord y Pronto estaban mal por no haber comido- vaya, así que tenemos a una parejita aquí. Bien, una hora de práctica y luego veremos cómo han dominado este fantástico baile.

Todos se pusieron ropa cómoda y empezaron las prácticas. Todos en sí habían presentado un gran mejoramiento, menos Pronto y Kord. Eli y Trixie al parecer eran los que más se destacaban, puesto que no cometían ya muchos errores. Pasó la hora y cada uno demostró sus habilidades para la salsa.

-¡No, es para la izquierda!- se quejó Pronto.

-¡Para la derecha!- exclamó Kord.

Su presentación no fue la mejor de todas, pero aun así recibió los aplausos de los presentes y algunas risas. Eli y Trixie fueron los últimos y, a decir verdad, fueron los que mejor lo hicieron. Recibieron griteríos de euforia y algunos lanzaban rosas de quien sabe dónde salieron. Al final todos empacaron para regresar al refugio.

-Bueno, valió la pena ir ahí, me divertí mucho- comentó Eli mirando de reojo a Trixie.

-Pronto ¡jamás! Volverá allí a menos que sea sin ese troll- Trixie e Eli rieron mientras los otros se enviaban miradas asesinas.

FIN

¿Saben que debería estar haciendo la tarea? Decidí perder mi amado tiempo en esto (neh, ni tanto). Tengo que admitir que amé hacer este One-Shot. Me pareció tierno y chistoso. Bueno, les dije que tenía algunos de estos fics aspi, bien:

Otra Manera:

-El Oscuro Blakk

-Oscuro como la Noche

-Babosabol

-Claro como el día.

Y a su vez de Ghoul From Beyond (el cual tengo dos planeadas) y no puedo asegurarme hasta que vea la película de "Return of the elementals". Estoy segura de que me faltan más, pero no lo recuerdo. No se olviden de comentar.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
